We plan to undertake the following studies during year 2 of this grant: a. Study of trends in survival rates of black cancer patients in D.C. over the last 10 years. b. Comparison of current survival rates of cancer patients at Howard University Hospital with those of other U.S. black and white patients. c. Study of possible effects of improvements in management and treatment of cancer patients by investigating the relationship between stage and grade of neoplasm and the treatment provided. d. Characterization of cancer of selected sites in Washington, D.C. area.